lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
Rhythm of the Pride Lands
Rhythm of the Pride Lands is an album released by Walt Disney Records as a "sequel" to the original motion picture soundtrack of Disney's The Lion King. The CD was originally an independent project developed by Jay Rifkin and Lebo M and included songs and performances inspired by, but not featured in the film except for "Busa" and "Lala". As the project developed, Disney came on board and supported the project.The Lion King: Platinum Edition (Disc 2), Music Origins. Walt Disney Home Entertainment. 2003. Most of the tracks were composed by African composer Lebo M and focused primarily on the African influences of the film's original music, with most songs being sung either partially or entirely in various African languages. Several songs featured in the soundtrack would be used for other Lion King-oriented projects such as "Lala" and "Lea Halalela" which were rewritten as "Endless Night" and "Shadowland" for ''The Lion King'' stage musical and its direct-to-video films, The Lion King II: Simba's Pride and The Lion King 1½. Rhythm of the Pride Lands was initially printed in a very limited quantity. Today, it is available digitally through the iTunes Store. Track listing # "He Lives In You" - 4:51 #:Music and Lyrics by Mark Mancina, Jay Rifkin and Lebo M, performed by Lebo M, Maxi Anderson, Max Ngcobo, Khanyo Maphumulo, Khululiwe Sithole and Rose Stone # "Hakuna Matata" - 4:24 #:Music and Lyrics by Elton John and Tim Rice, performed by Lebo M and Jimmy Cliff # "The Lion Sleeps Tonight" - 3:33 #: Music and Lyrics by George David Weiss, Luigi Creatore, Hugo Peretti, and Solomon Linda (uncredited), performed by Lebo M # "Kube" - 3:46 #: Music and Lyrics by Caiphus Semenya and Lebo M, performed by Lebo M # "Lea Halalela (Holy Land)" - 6:02 #: Music and Lyrics by Lebo M and Hans Zimmer, performed by Khululiwe Sithole, Lebo M, and his South African choir # "It's Time" - 4:26 #: Music and Lyrics by Jay Rifkin, Lebo M, and John Van Tongeren, performed by Lebo M and his South African choir # "One by One" - 3:10 #: Music and Lyrics by Lebo M, performed by Lebo M and his South African chorus # "Warthog Rhapsody" - 3:06 #: Music and Lyrics by Elton John and Tim Rice, performed by Nathan Lane and Ernie Sabella # "Lala" - 4:34 #: Music and Lyrics by Jay Rifkin, Lebo M and Hans Zimmer, performed by Lebo M # "Busa" - 4:04 #: Music and Lyrics by Jay Rifkin, Lebo M and Hans Zimmer, performed by and Lebo M and his South African chorus # "Noyana" (traditional) - 5:13 #: Music and Lyrics by Luyanda Jezile, Wendy Mseleku and Max Ngcobo, performed by Lebo M and his South African chorus In 2003, Rhythm of the Pride Lands was included in some international versions of The Lion King's special edition soundtrack with an additional track: # "Circle of Life" #: Music by Elton John, Lyrics by Tim Rice; performed by Disney Channel Circle of Stars Gallery Rhythm Of The Pride Lands (Clean).png|Clean cover of "Rhythm of the Pride Lands" Rhythm Of The Pride Lands Logo.png|Original logo of "Rhythm of the Pride Lands" Cassette-tape.png|Cassette tape version of "Rhythm of the Pride Lands" References Category:Albums